Content to Contend
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Neuro is a reasonable demon...he'll put up with what he must for his one and only desire--food for the brain. Neuro's part for Reasons. NeuroxYako if you squint....hard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Neuro, it would be turned into a REAL reverse harem.

* * *

Neuro tapped his foot against the ground rapidly, irritation growing, but smiling none the less. The man he needed to give them the A-class information they wanted was leisurely strolling about the crime scene, asking questions he already knew the answers to. It bothered Neuro of course, but he wasn't going to let that spoil his good mood.

Neuro was in a very good mood, not only because he'd managed to give Slave Number 2 an aneurysm, but because he was now on the path to eating another delicious mystery, bite-sized though it may be.

He sniffed the air as he plunged his fist into Slave Number 1's mouth, and after shaking her about again, took a deep breath and just continued to smile. The case was as good as solved.

"Smell that Yako?" he asked, not actually expecting her to reply. If she did reply it was to merely raise her abnormally large head and give him the doe eyes. "That's the smell of a delicious mystery. This mystery is on the tip of my tongue!" he licked his lips, removing the drool that had made its way down his chin and then threw Yako up in the air as the gloomy officer began to approach them. Neuro's eyes grew wider with each closer step, and brought back his act by using Yako as a puppet, waving to the officer fervently—mostly so Yako would have a very sore arm the following day.

"Officer! Have you any interesting details?" Neuro asked happily.

"No, just the usual ones, which I'm sure you're aware of." He replied, not even looking at the assistant. Neuro smiled pleasantly and whapped his slave on the back, earning a glorious retching sound from her.

"No matter! I'm sure teacher will be able to solve the case easy-peasy!" he threw his face into Yako's and gave her his favorite menacing smile. "Right teacher??" she gulped and nodded nervously, then was dragged away from Officer Sasazuka to be thrown past the yellow tape and land right next to the body.

"Watch it!" a forensics man growled and she quickly rose and backed off of the scene. Neuro came swiftly behind her and latched onto her neck, making sure something sharp from his hand was jabbed right next to her jugular.

For awhile Neuro stood while Yako didn't even bother pretending to be searching for any clues. What a dolt that louse was! However it was only the image he needed of her, and a few "a-ha!"s from her probably wouldn't do much anyway. His eyes moved back and forth, taking in with superior abilities every nook and cranny of the scene.

Had Neuro said the case was as good as solved? He had meant solved.

Taking his slave by the hair, he pulled her up and threw her out to center stage, a.k.a. right over the dead body. Yako shuddered a bit as her favorite shoes were now covered in blood while Neuro showed off his most dazzling smile yet.

"Say it Yako!" he whispered.

"The culprit is...you!" Yako pointed out and was shocked, nay confused, when her finger landed on a police officer. Actually, it was the forensics officer that had warned her to watch it.

"Bravo teacher!" Neuro clapped eagerly. "Now per her request I shall detail everyone in the matters of the Vitruvian Killer!" faster than humanly possible, Neuro shot around to point his middle finger at the culprit. Beady eyes darted about madly, and the sweat he was currently emitting smelled something awful. However, it was meal time, and nothing could make him lose Neuro lose focus. If the little pig didn't kill his appetite nothing would. "This murder, like the ones before it, have several things in common. Aside from the common description of each victim, there is also the very important detail that there are _no_ witnesses." As Neuro watched closely he could see one eye of the man going into the back of his head, as the other ran about wildly in his skull, looking at all of the people staring in shock as their coworker was being accused to a heinous crime. Neuro's smile grew as it became clearer the hateful energy around them was growing. "You murdered them in the dead of night! A forensics officer has indeed knowledge surpassing most in the art of killing. A forensics officer knows more about death and its disturbingly probable causes more than anyone."

The stage was set and all hands at the deck, eyes darting from the criminal to the young girl to her assistant.

"You lured the victims to a secluded area. Then, once they were enclosed in a single room, you shut the door and your process began. You shocked each victim before their death and in their unconscious state stuffed a piece of cloth down their throat and held closed their nose, thereby suffocating them. Then the theatrical part! Taking the golden proportion and nearing it to human possibilities, the perfect height would be 5'7" as a selection for your victim. You chose Da Vinci's work as a model for the death pose, knowing that the police would be more inclined to notice the theatrical posing of the dead body rather than the actual cause of death! Notice the stab wounds—each line is carefully drawn and perfectly cut. Only one who had dissected a dead body could do this, limiting the murderer to a person of medical education. What marks the culprit is this—the time of death. The time of death couldn't be 5 a.m., for if one looks closer one can see here the body is already halfway through the process of rigamortus. After the scene was set you'd come back to work on every case, to 'clean up' after yourself and to remove any clues you may have left behind. You gave the police false information on the time of death to cover your alibi. The Vitruvian Killer is you!" Neuro pointed delightedly and madly at the man, now soaked wet from his own perspiration. He looked around, and seeing as no one was coming to his defense, his trembling turned to twitching.

"I knew I should've taken better care to keep you away!" he hissed at Yako. Yako stepped back a bit, trying to further herself away from the criminal. "DON'T MOVE!" he shouted. "YOU'LL RUIN THE DESIGN!" he dropped to his knees and put his hands on the floor. "You were wrong about one thing girl...I LOVE THE POSITIONS!" he licked his lips and bared his teeth, showing crooked yellow teeth and red gums. "Each new position gives way to a new philosophy! Da Vinci was right! Only men have the perfect body structure, women are meaningless. Look at the beautiful body lying there!!" Everyone looked skeptically to the ground to see the bloated dead man and the pool of blood being absorbed by his hair. "I DID it to show what REAL ART IS! Not some petty women in a geisha house! Our country doesn't know REAL ART! REAL ART lies in the bodies of MEN!" His tongue ran loose and free from his mouth and in the heat of the moment, he jumped up in pursuit of Yako. Yako let out a horrified yelp as panick overtook her small frame, shaking it needlessly. She backed up but in her haste tripped over the dead body, landing on her back. She held up her arms in defense as the forensics officer held up a measuring tape, ready to bludgeon her head in with it.

All in the moment when Neuro smiled, the forensics officer's bag went flying into the air. The fingerprint dust flew around obscuring the image of the young girl, the murderer, and Neuro.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Isn't that what they say? For I would call _this_—" Neuro held up his hand, covered in slimy snail-like creatures with pointed teeth and quivering eyes. Each had oozing sores all over their body, and on seeing the defenseless man before them, smiled and laughed with glee, heads becoming larger and smaller, teeth becoming sharper then duller in anticipation of their new food. "True beauty. If I put these in your brain, you should have a whole new concept of beauty!" Neuro smiled and before the criminal could cry out, shoved them into his ear to his brain.

* * *

Author's Note: Uh...TBC.

:Author's head is repeatedly smashed into the keyboard by Neuro because he's wondering why the FUCK she made him WRONG:

Anyway, this is a really bad mystery, seeing as I made Neuro wrong. But that was really only about the motive, everything else was right...So, suggestions? I honestly hate the way I wrote this. It's not nearly as detailed as I like. I really just need to read more Neuro, I haven't his voice down, so this is proving harder than I'd like. Not to mention I really don't do mysteries. Love them, yes, write them? Not so much.

So there'll be one more part to this, and then I _might_ make plans for another one. I'm really not sure because 1.) I'm not sure how I want Yako and Neuro's relationship to be. I don't want to ruin Neuro (wait, too late) but the fanart I've seen where he's being sweet is SOOO cute that I might not be able to help myself. And 2.) I'm kind of in the middle of another fanfiction that I really should be devoting my time and energy to. This was really just a whim. So if you have any complaints, suggestions or preferences? Write me!

Oh and real quick; I was going to make this little collection of mine in one story, but then I would lose your nice reviews, and that made me sad. So...yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own enough crazy to own Neuro.

* * *

Yako sighed, relieved that everything was finished. The dead body was being carted to the morgue as the crazy murderer was being hauled by the armpits to the police car, crying out "The pain! It's beauty! PAIN PAIN PAIN I LOVE IT!"

Strange though it might be, no one could object that he was having the time of his life being clipped into the tight handcuffs and having his arms stretched out painfully. Barely tilting her head, not wanting to give Neuro any excuse to torture her needlessly, she looked up at the slave-driver to see a satisfied, nay _beaming_, countenance.

_He's practically glowing_. She muttered to herself indignantly. She wondered lightly if perhaps putting her in danger was half the fun of these mysteries. She shook her head of the stupid question—of course it was.

She looked around at the rest of the scene, noting curiously the way everyone went back to their work. Officers and workers alike slowly began carting off their tools and leaving the place one by one.

"It's like they expected it." she murmured to herself softly.

"Well of course, when the obnoxious case-stealer shows up!" Ishigaki scoffed behind her, causing Yako to jump a bit from the unanticipated comment. He stood behind her in a typically bad mood, frowning at her disapprovingly and nose wrinkled in distaste. From behind him came another familiar face.

"Well done Yako." Sasazuka complimented, nodding his head. "But you should go home now, your mother might worry."

She could've told him that her mother wasn't expecting to see her for another four hours, but instead she just nodded her head and gave him a small smile. For the briefest moment, Yako could've sworn she'd seen him relax.

"Ah! But teacher can't stop now!" Neuro cut in, kicking her legs out from beneath her. Yako gave a strange sounding squeal as she was hurtled through the air and landed on her neck--a most uncomfortable position. "She simply goes _crazy_ if she doesn't put herself in some horrible danger!" he smiled amiably at the officer and picked up his slave with less than thoughtful care. "Come prokaryote." he said quietly in a much different tone than a moment earlier.

Neuro's smile was nearly contagious as the satisfaction of a new meal settled in his gut. For a moment Yako was happy that her Demon master was content. What was that American saying? If your Master is happy, so are you? But as the two made their way out of the crowd, Yako heard whispers and murmurs among the bystanders.

"That's amazing...almost _creepy._"

"It's so weird."

"How can she do that so quickly? Is she even human?"

Being dragged by the head wasn't the most graceful thing in the world, but Yako preferred it to some of the other things Neuro occasionally put his mind to do to her. One time he repeatedly blasted her with bursts of intense flames, and another he would smash her head into the wall beside him nonstop until they reached their destination. So Yako began to relax as his strong claws gripped her scalp, meanwhile delving into her own state of mind.

She wondered just how 'normal' she was. A stupid question she knew, but for her, wondering was an instinct. To deduce was Neuro's field: to catch, to secure, shock and repulse were the things he was meant to do--it was his nature. Yako's was to wonder, question and feel. She was Neuro's polar opposite: he was 'the yin to her yang' as the cliche would put it, but for Yako she would categorize it as something different. The subtle relationship their personalities held was like the adjacent and hypotenuse sides of a triangle. Neuro had more reach and added more to the equation, while Yako forever held the position of a base. And though they went in completely different directions, the starting point was always the same. They began at the same point, which made Yako wonder, was the standing point normalcy? Was she, like Neuro, a freak?

Yes these comments were directed at Neuro truly--the star behind the curtain. But Yako couldn't help but feel the effects caused by what was often said as she passed by. Yeah, what they were saying was about Neuro, and they didn't even know the _half _ of it. What they didn't now is that he _wasn't _human. Delightfully pleasant as a facade, this demon practically murdered his own disguise daily. She endured horrible things, things no one would even consider as they defied almost every law of physics and sanity, and she endured them all.

What did that make her?

Yako rolled her eyes to look up at the clouds. It was a nice day, she thought dismally. A nice day she would spend solving mysteries with a pointy-toothed monster from hell. If only she could be one of those clouds, she thought. Just another ball of fluff floating along, merely answering to the changes of wind. Sky. That's what she was. When one pointed up and asked you what 'that' was, you said 'sky'. And that's what she was. She was the focus of a much bigger picture; she was the answer to a much larger question.

Yako grimaced and shook her head (mentally of course). What a silly thought.

Without warning Neuro threw Yako from his grasp and she headed straight forward, head smashing into a mailbox.

"Is it possible? Or was a louse like yourself actually in deep thought?" Neuro mused shoving the mailbox down on her head hard enough to momentarily stun Yako. After the initial pain, Yako removed the box from her head and looked to the side, admiring the distance the mailbox had been carried with her.

"I've just lost a bit of confidence." she said, somewhat sullenly.

"Whatever for could a dung beetle like yourself need confidence?" Neuro gave her Special Face #4 as he ground his knuckles into her scalp.

"I just mean--...You wouldn't understand I suppose." she sighed, rubbing the sore spots.

"Is that so...?" Neuro tilted his head exaggeratedly. He stared at his servant for an uncomfortable amount of time, slowly allowing the awkwardness to create a somewhat hazy barrier between them.

Yako stood still, not quite sure if she should risk being torn apart for the sake of revealing her true feelings on the subject. She sighed, _What the hell?_ "I just...I almost...don't _want _to understand anymore." Yako stared at her feet as she tried to express her feelings. "These criminals...There's so much that I feel, if I understand that, then I'll become one of them." Staring at the laces of her shoes confusedly, Yako began to feel something inside her waver faultily. For awhile Neuro said nothing, and Yako wondered if perhaps he was wondering just which way to turn her head to create a 360 degree angle.

"Confidence is worthless." he said simply, smiling as he scoffed. "This uneasiness you feel is merely self-loathing. You don't want to become the very thing you need to become." Giving his usual wide-eyed smile, Neuro continued as he began to climb the wall of the building next to them. "You think to understand the human psychology you must understand the sentiments of these criminal. What you fail to realize now however, and what I repeat in telling you is..." Neuro moved from the wall to jump onto the streetlight, standing the light, hanging downwards. "Is that you cannot solve a mystery from a low place." Yako's confused expression spread across her face along with her captivation. "Being able to see all from above, and at the same time keeping a distance. Do you understand toilet wipe?"

Despite the gnawing pain of Neuro currently sticking his fingers in her eyes, she did understand a bit what he was saying. Understanding is hardly the same as empathy.

"Now come you slime-covered larva! I begin to grow hungry again, find me a new mystery or I'll chop your head off and toss it into an air vent!"

"W-what?" she asked incredulously, and began to grow slightly nauseous at the thought of having the smell of her decapitated head circulate throughout a building. The two began their usual cycle of threats and cringes, and through it all Yako took solace in one thing, Neuro was right: confidence wasn't important, it was the preservation instinct that she really needed.

END

* * *

Author's Note: Not as bad as I'd thought, but it does deviate strangely. But talking about strange deviations, what was that in the anime? Holy cow, I almost busted my side open lauging throughout the entire last 5 episodes. Man, I loved it when Neuro used the phone for the culprit thing. Those writers must have been...well, if Matsuei-sensei is on crack, just what would they be on? Lol. Good stuff.

Review, anyone?


End file.
